


PrincessCumCaptain

by jih3ll (jih3k)



Series: Perfect Sequence [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Chad vs Virgin, Cheating, Daddy dom little girl, Implied Consent, M/M, No Lube, Rough Oral Sex, Snuff, Spanking, Triskets, cummies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 22:13:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18973609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jih3k/pseuds/jih3ll
Summary: Law can't forget the night of passion he experienced with Ichiji at Christmas. As his desire grows he can only focus on one thing, but will it be his undoing???





	PrincessCumCaptain

The last time Trafalgar Law visited the Vinsmoke’s castle house boat was Christmas, when his boyfriend, Sanji, had brought him along as his emotional support surgeon. That yuletide celebration ended with Law not only getting ravaged by a Germa dildo machine (technology that he would have had a nerdgasm over in another context), but also drilled like the Deepwater Horizon by Sanji’s eldest brother, Ichiji.

What he never told Sanji, however, was that he had taken a liking to the red-head; there was something about the way Ichiji split his ass open at the speed of sound that got his manly bits in a tizzy. After that one night of synthetic-cum-mixed bliss, he and Ichiji exchanged numbers and had texted for several months.

Law certainly did not enjoy the idea of cheating on Sanji. He loved the foul-mouthed cook. But things were lacking in bed, to say the least. The main issue being that Sanji was a pwussyboi bottom and Law had trouble getting the blond to reverse roles and fuck him senseless.

Ichiji and Law hadn’t actually met again since Christmas; their budding infidelity was only through sexting roleplays where a lot of 🍆👉👌👅💦👀😜💪 emojis were sent back and forth. What Law absolutely refused to admit to himself, his crew, and whatever god existed in the One Piece universe was that the roleplays were DDLG (Daddy Dom Little Girl for all you plebs out there).

The Surgeon of Death wanted nothing more than to choke on Sparking Red’s scientifically-crafted cock, and after months of waiting, he was desperate.

Law pulled out his cellphone and sent Ichiji the following:

_Heyyy it’s ya boi, skinny penis. Can I come over to the house? Or…. boat? Is it moored somewhere? Why is your castle on the back of a snail? Snails can’t swim. You know what, whatever, Imma just shambles my ass over there_

Ichiji replied several hours later with:

_k_

Law threw up a Room wide enough to cover the New World (shaving off about 20 years from his life in the process but he knew he was going to get fucked over in the story anyway). He snapped his spindly, tattooed fingers and suddenly he was in the Vinsmoke’s kitchen. Ichiji was leaning against the sink, wearing a stained wifebeater, and munching loudly on whatever was in the box he was holding.

“Would you like a Triscuit?” he asked calmly.

Upon seeing the red-headed first son of the Vinsmoke family, Law immediately lapsed into character.

“Daddy!!! I’m so hungry,” he moaned as he kneeled on the grungy linoleum. The Heart Pirate Captain was dewy-eyed and salivating at his fantasy finally come true. He could now be the little whore he always wanted to be.

Ichiji placed the box down on the counter and wiped his hands on his wifebeater. “Oh lil britches. How about I cut up some French toast for ya? Freshly made by our Germa slaves and drizzled in my sister’s own special syrup, if ya know what I mean.” Reiju, Sanji’s sister, was known to flick her two-inch bean about 16 hours a day; it was no wonder they chose to put her excessive fluids to good use.

Law was impatient and started banging on the table. “CUMMIES! CUMMIES! CUMMIES!”

The noise must have alerted the youngest brother, Yonji, who walked into the kitchen sipping a Mountain Dew. At the sight of the Surgeon of Death begging for his brother’s ejaculate like he was a starving POW, he shook his head and “noped” right back out of the kitchen.

Ichiji began walking towards Law. “All right, kitten, time for bed.”

“I don’t wanna,” Law pouted. 

Ichiji lowered his sunglasses and gave the ex-Warlord a stern stare. “Do what you’re told or you’ll be punished. Now get upstairs and get changed.” Law scrambled to his feet and hurried out of the kitchen. The red-headed son of Judge, the greatest father in the world, grabbed a basket off the counter before following suit.

Upon arriving in his bedroom, adorned with a life-size replica of himself made out of the finest dildoes Germa technology could produce, he spotted Law stretched out on his stomach on the bed, wearing a yellow and black onesie. His hair was in pigtails (albeit very short ones) and he was sucking on a pacifier with D E A T H emblazoned on it because he had to stay on brand.

Ichiji walked over and stood at the edge of the bed, watching Law’s golden eyes staring up at him. “Since you obeyed so well for me, princess, I’ll give you a little snacky before bedtime.” Law bolted up, pulling the pacifier out with a loud, wet pop, sending saliva flying in all directions. Ichiji smiled when he saw the front of the onesie, which read “My Daddy is #1”.

“Cummies?!” the Heart Pirate captain asked with excitement.

“Something better,” Ichiji replied while unzipping his pants. Law’s excitement quickly turned into disgust as he saw a large baguette pop out. Before he could protest, Ichiji grabbed his stubby pigtails and shoved the baguette down his throat.

The dry bread scratched his insides as it went down, causing tears to well up in Law’s eyes. The eldest son of Vinsmoke fucked his mouth with reckless abandon with the dopplecock, pulling hard on Law’s pigtails, riding him like the bicycle he never got for his 8th birthday.

Ichiji pulled the offending baked good from Law’s orifice in order to maneuver his underwear off, releasing his whole junk in the process. His balls were wrapped in two huge Kishu umeboshi. Law dry-heaved, his stomach empty since he was fasting for cummies.

The red-head dangled the wrinkled plums in front of Law’s face. “Now, now. Don’t neglect the balls.”

“Don’t tell me what to do while I’m sucking your cock, Daddy.”

Incensed, Ichiji grabbed Law roughly and forced him to turn around, ass in the hair. His eyes on the prize, his Germa-enhanced fist coiled back to deliver a hefty blow to the Surgeon of Death. The sound of ichiji slapping Law’s flat ass reverberated off the stone walls.

Downstairs, Reiju, with her entire fist engulfed inside her cavernous pussy, thought briefly, “is that an earthquake?”

Ichiji's not-so-slim-jim entered Law's puckered entrance like a SWAT team after a Twitch streamer. Absolutely no lube. We are talking Sahara levels of dry. But Ichiji knew the ex-Warlord could handle it, having tested him mere months before with his father’s contraptions.

With full force, Ichiji slammed into Law repeatedly, eliciting choked moan after choked moan as Law attempted to maintain consciousness. Blood and precum mixed to provide the lube that Sparking Red neglected to provide from the get go. Caught up in the moment, he had forgotten their roleplay. With a sudden clarity, Ichiji fisted Law’s hair and pulled him sharply upwards.

“Does kitten want his cummies?”

Law choked out a feeble response, but his red-haired daddy understood. Ichiji pulled out swiftly then jerked Law’s head around so that he was kneeling at his dick. He aimed his chode directly at his illict lover’s gaping mouth.

“Don’t forget to take your vitamin D, princess.”

With that, Ichiji blasted a cum shot with the force of a desert eagle into Law’s open orifice. It went through his soft palate, into his frontal lobe, and out the back of his skull, spewing grey matter all over the bed.

Law’s eyes went cloudy and unfocused as his limp body collapsed on the bed. Ichiji sighed, knowing he had broken yet another toy.

“Ah shit, not again.” Well, good thing his father could just clone him.

So much for being on good terms with Sanji.


End file.
